


Sam the Lawyer

by RedHairedGoddess1



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Court Trial, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedGoddess1/pseuds/RedHairedGoddess1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU where Sam makes it to his interview, becomes an amazing lawyer and finds out that his next case is against a man who was charged with several counts of murder and credit card theft and on the court day, Dean walks in with handcuffs on and a shit-eating grin on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam the Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about legal jargon except for what I have seen in Law and Order so please have patience with me and I will do my best.
> 
> (=^.^=)

“Hey Winchester, you got a case.”

A tall brunette male looked up from where he was filling out the paper work from his last court case. A child molester found guilty and given the full sentence with no chance of parole curtesy of Sam. He was happy that the asshole got put away. All that was left was to file the final paperwork. 

Sam rose from his desk and shook his mentor’s hand, “Mr. Harkness. Another one already?” Sam could hardly believe it. He had graduated at the top of his class from Stanford and almost immediately was offered a job at Harkness and Ten, one of the best legal firms in the city. He had been working for them almost a year and he had already had eight different cases. Most newbies never even got to sniff at a case their first year, only paperwork, filing and fetching coffee. Sam suspected that his mentor and the half owner of the law firm, had a soft spot for him.

“Sam, what have I told you, call me Jack. And yep. This one is high profile from what I read. Credit card fraud, arson, grand theft auto and murder.”

“And we’re defending him?” Sam wondered doubtfully but he was having a hard time containing himself. He was excited but nervous. A murder case. This was big.

Jack nodded, “I already interviewed the guy. He strikes me as innocent. But I’ll let you decide.” He tossed the file onto Sam’s desk. The brunette was already reaching for the folder but Jack stopped him with, “Let me know if you need any help on this one Sam. FBI had a heavy hand in this one. You won’t be allowed to meet with him before hand.”

Sam scowled, “What? Then how am I-”

Jack held up a hand, “Relax, I got everything you need. It’s in the file. Trial is in a week. Make us proud Sam.” He gave Sam one of those charming smiles that he threw around like hand grenades. Most of the female interns could hardly Jack Harkness smile without swooning. He only smiled at them. With Sam, he full on smoldered at the young attorney. 

“Yes sir, I will do my best.” Sam’s attention was taken up by the file already and he didn’t notice the affectionate smile Jack gave him.

Harkness had taken a leap in taking on the young Winchester. Giving the baby lawyer a murder case was practically suicide but Jack liked to take the risks. His partner, David, accused him of having a crush on Sam or being crazy. But when David saw Sam’s skill in the courtroom first hand, he supported Jack’s decision. Kid had talent. Might make partner before he’s thirty. Jack smiled and walked away, leaving his young padawan to it.

XXX

Sam stayed at the office late into the night reading over the file intently. There were so many holes in the information that his head was spinning. The guy’s name wasn’t even in the paperwork. Apparently Jack couldn’t even get it. 

Credit card fraud, several suspected counts of murder, arson and assault. This guy sounded like a psycho. But even with that, Sam could see why his mentor chose to defend him. The FBI had arrested the male but had taken so many short cuts, broke so many laws that the arrest shouldn’t even be legal. Every inch of evidence was circumstantial, he said, she said. The suspect sounded more like a vigilante than anything else. Helped people. Took a bullet for a woman.

The young lawyer poured over the case files for days. His defense came together nicely, witnesses were called in and interviewed, arresting officers were called in as well. One of the FBI agents left a bad taste in his mouth. Henricksen was an asshole and seemed determined to put the suspect away.

The court date loomed and Sam went home early the night before to get a good night’s rest. His tiny one-bedroom apartment was empty and practically bare. His shower was blessedly lukewarm and and his towel was clean.

He walked around the small flat, drawstring flannel pajama bottoms swishing at his ankles, air cool on his bare chest. He grabbed a glass of water. Brushed his teeth. Checked the salt lines, sigils and Devil’s traps. The ends of his hair that brushed the nape of his neck were drying into small curls. He sighed as he locked the front door. Tomorrow was a big day. 

XXX

Veins filled with adrenaline, nerves and a triple red eye cup of coffee, Sam made his way into the court room. Briefcase black and clean. Hair smoothly combed and tucked behind his ears. Charcoal gray suit free of lines and his eyes sparkled with excitement. He was early so only a handful of people were in the courtroom. It gave him a chance to get set up and ready.

Jack Harkness and his partner David came in when the room was almost full. They sat in the back where Sam couldn’t see them, not wanting to make the kid more nervous than he already was. They had sat down when another man came in and sat next to them. A gruff looking man with a few years on them, truckers cap firmly planted on his head. His eyes glared around the courtroom shrewdly but then Jack noticed that when they locked on to Sam, they softened with affection and pride. 

XXX

The jury filed in. The audience was full to the point a couple were standing. Sam was sitting calmly in his seat, paper work ready, going over his opening statement in his mind. The prosecution was mumbling together. Sam was annoyed to see Agent Henricksen sitting right behind them.

Finally, the judge walked into the room and Sam stood up smoothly as the bailiff spoke, “All rise for the honorable Judge Hershel.” He was a good guy, honest and without biased. Sam couldn’t have asked for a better Judge.

Hershel waved a hand, “Bring in the accused.” The bailiff nodded and left. The court room had gone silent and Sam felt his curiosity boil like water. He didn’t know more about the suspect than anyone else in the room, not even what he looked like. 

The door opened again and the bailiff brought the suspect in. Sam’s knees locked before he could stagger. The corners of his mouth went slack and he had to fight to keep from yelling. In bright orange prison clothes, ankles and wrists shackled together, the man moved slowly. Dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. The man walked into his own court trial with a shit eating grin on his face directed at Sam. 

The bailiff walked the shackled male to Sam’s area and left at Sam’s stiff nod. Everyone in the room sat down, murmuring. While the charges were read out loud, Dean leaned over and whispered, “Heya Sammy.”


End file.
